The Beast
by Thraxenel
Summary: When Torn is bitten by a mysterious Metalhead beast one night, the horror all began. FINALLY, UPDATED AND FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Jak has finally defeated Baron Praxis, but things are not settled yet. He, Torn, Ashelin and Keira still have some Metalhead asses to kick. But when Torn is bitten one night by a mysterious Metalhead beast, the horror all began. * To all Torn fans, this is a must!!! *  
  
Warning: Pay contain a few ugly things in the descriptive themes.  
  
PS: All Jak II characters are copyright Naughty Dog games, I don't own any of them. The Huntsman of Mar and the Metalhead beast though are my ideas, please don't steal or use them for any reason without my permission. Also, this story is just a mere product of my imagination; anything different that happened in the game won't correspond to what's happening here (Like let's take if Torn died in the Game for example. Since this story happened after the game and you know Torn isn't supposed to be alive.oh, well you get the idea.)  
  
Thank you.  
  
................................... THE BEAST ...................................  
  
It's been two months since Jak finally kicked the Baron's ass and restored the true heir of Haven City to the throne. But the trouble doesn't end here at all; Metalheads are still roaming outside the city walls, and it's up to Torn's rebels to get rid of them.  
  
A ten-foot tall Metalhead that suddenly rose before Jak. The sound of gunshot pierced the calm cool night air of the Dead Town and the Metalhead fell hissing to the ground. Jak smiled triumphly at the dead beast before him.  
  
Jak: Twenty down, a lot more to go.  
  
Daxter: They're some over there!  
  
Jak and Daxter dove into the fighting frenzy, crying battle-cries. The metalheads, sensing more enemies, tried to flee in retreat, only to meet the hail of gunshots from the rebels behind them.  
  
Ashelin: That's it for this area. All right everyone, scout ahead. I saw a few Metalheads running over there.  
  
Torn chuckled by her side.  
  
Torn: I just sit back and let you do the barking, eh Ash?  
  
Ashelin: Cut it with the remarks, Torn. Gather a troop or something and scout that area.  
  
Torn: (Strutting away) Nah. I'm off solo.  
  
Ashelin: (Hands on her hips) Torn, that's dangerous. Plus it's dark. You can get lost.  
  
Torn: Don't worry about me, baby. I'll be fine.  
  
Ashelin: (Sighs) Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Torn chuckled as he strode away from the rest of the group. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked pass the several ruins of Dead Town, his blue eyes alert for any slight movement.  
  
He walked on without encountering any Metalheads, and the voices of his comrades have already faded away.  
  
I must be quite far from them now, he thought. But what the heck? I can take care of myself.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound over heard and Torn immediately shot his gun upwards, only to miss a leaping Metalhead that fell upon him.  
  
Torn: Argh!  
  
He kicked the offensive burdern off and pointed his gun at it. Then he realized that it was already dead, which was impossible because he had missed it.  
  
He bent down the dead beast, suddenly realizing what was the cause of its death. Its head had been partially ripped off its neck and all its limbs dangled in odd angles. There were deep scratch wounds all over its body, and where its guts should have been is a massive, bloody hole filled with tattered organs.  
  
Torn: Urgh! What the hell made this mess?  
  
A sound from the building above him where the Metalhead had fallen sent his long ears pricking and he jumped to his feet, gun ready in hand.  
  
Suddenly a long, piercing metallic cry sounded through the air, and Torn let out a shocked gasp as a large figure leaped from above towards him. It landed in front of him, making the earth shake.  
  
Of all the Metalheads Torn had ever encountered, none of them looked bigger or more menacing than this one. It was twice as big as he was and although it walked on all fours, Torn noticed that its hind legs are longer than its front legs. At each of its four armoured legs were long, cruel curved claws, stained red from the Metalhead it had previously killed. Along its metal-covered back were short spikes and its face, like that of a wolf, growled evilly at him.  
  
Torn fired a shot, but the Metalhead beast leaped away. It set its pupiless white eyes on him, an insane hunger burning in their fiery cores. Torn stared back, suddenly paralyzed, as if an electrical current shot through him.  
  
And then without warning, the beast pounced upon him.  
  
Torn screamed only once before the Metalhead sunk its vicious fangs into his shoulder. A paralyzing pain struck his entire body, so terrible he felt conciousness fade away fast.  
  
But he didn't pass out. Instead he saw something bright red flash before his very eyes. A bullet struck the beast full in the face, making it roar in pain and rage.  
  
Jak: Get the damn thing!  
  
The rebels shot the beast repeatingly, but the bullets simply bounced off its metal armour. The Metalhead let out a final growl before turning away to flee.  
  
Ashelin: (Running towards Torn) Torn! Torn! Are you okay?  
  
Torn: (Grimaces) Ouch.  
  
Ashelin: Man down!  
  
Jak: (Rushing over) What was that thing?  
  
Ashelin: I don't know, but it bit Torn.  
  
Torn: Ash.you don't need to fuss all over me, you know..  
  
Ashelin: Just hold still and be quiet while I get the medic. Yo, Dagan! Get your ass over here!  
  
Dagan the medic rushed in and started to examine Torn's wound. A small gasp escaped his lips when he saw what the beast had done. It had savagely mangled the skin on Torn's shoulder, and the bite wounds were so deep they could see the bone underneath. Blood oozed down his shoulder, staining his clothes.  
  
Dagan: This might take a while.  
  
Ashelin: We'd better head back to base.  
  
Jak: No time. They're still more Metalheads left out there.  
  
Daxter: Not to mention the big one that bit Torn!  
  
Torn: Guys, relax, it's no big deal.  
  
Daxter: No big deal? That thing was the size of a Yakow!  
  
Torn: Hey, I've been through wor-AAARGH-OWWW!  
  
Dagan: There, that should do it for the moment. But I'll have to see you again later on for final checkings.  
  
Ashelin: (Helping him up to his feet) You'd better head back to base. Take Dagan with you.  
  
Torn: (smiling sheepishly) I love it when you fuss over me.  
  
Jak/ Daxter: (Rolls eyes)  
  
Ashelin: All right men, now that the drama's over, get back to work! We've got a whole night of Metalhead ass-kickin in front of us. 


	2. The Huntsmen of Mar

The next day..  
  
The bright sun shone over a new day in Haven City. Now that the Baron was gone, the rebels (and a few Krimzon guards who surrendered to be peaceful allies) used his large palace as their base. It took a great deal of refurnishing though, which included the stripping down of countless statues, busts and potraits of the Baron. Eversince, the palace started to look like a better place.  
  
Meanwhile, in Torn's large palace room..  
  
Torn: OUCH!  
  
Dagan: Relax, it's just a bit of alcohol.  
  
Torn: Oww.yeah, just a bit of alcohol when you're pouring the whole jar on me!  
  
Dagan: Shut up and keep still.  
  
Suddenly there came a knock on the door and Keira stepped inside, a piece of paper clutched in her small, elegant hands.  
  
Keira: Hey, guys! Check this out!  
  
Jak: What is it?  
  
Keira handed Jak the paper and he began to read slowly.  
  
Jak: (Reading) 'Sudden attacks have been reported in the slum area last night. Five people were murdered, but evidence shows that the attacks were not made by a man. Two more people have been reported missing.' (Looks up from the paper) Murders in the slums?  
  
Keira: A Krimzon gave it to me just this morning. I thought you'd better check it out.  
  
Jak: (Reading the paper again) '.evidence shows that the attacks were not made by a man.' What does that mean?  
  
Keira: (Shudders) It's kinda too scary to think about.  
  
Jak: You can tell us.  
  
Keira: Well, the reports did say they weren't made by a man. The five murdered people were.dragged or something into an alley and.ripped to pieces.  
  
Jak/Daxter: (winces)  
  
Keira: Whatever murdered those people is definitely not human.  
  
Daxter: Do you think it's a Metalhead?  
  
Jak: Metalheads? It's possible, but what kind of Metalhead would rip a person into pieces? Metalheads don't attack like that.  
  
Torn: Some do. Take the one that bit me for instance. I saw what it did to its prey, and it ain't pretty.  
  
Jak: Well, if it is a Metalhead, I'm here to take care of it.  
  
Keira: I don't know, Jak. It's sounds dangerous.  
  
Jak: (Smiling) Hey, what do you think I've been doing all my life?  
  
Before Keira could reply, there was suddenly a loud sound from outside. The long, dull bellow of a war-horn blew once again, followed by a few shouts of men.  
  
Keira: (Running towards the room's open balcony) What the-?  
  
Daxter: Let's go down and check things out!  
  
Jak, Daxter, Keira and Torn all went down to the last floor of the palace to see what was happening outside. Once on the streets they saw a group of well-armoured men carrying slim, pointed guns of some unknown brand. The leader of them all was a tall and broad man with a well-trimmed beard and moustace. He had a stern and firm look, but his eyes were wild and fiery. He wore a long red cloak with the insignia of a Metalhead skull being pierced with a dagger emblazoned in silver. Behind him was a large crate carrying something big under a piece of cloth.  
  
Man: Fellow citizens of Haven City! My name is Harken and I am the leader of the Huntsmen of Mar!  
  
Jak: (Whispering) The Huntsmen of Mar?  
  
Torn: Ancient guards of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City. They're job is to protect the city from the Metalheads, but a few years after Mar's death they dissappeared from the records and were never heard of again.  
  
Jak: Is that so? So what the hell does this Harken guy want?  
  
Torn: We'll soon find out.  
  
Harken: Many of you have heard of the Huntsmen of Mar from old tales and songs of our proud history, our rise and our fall. But now, we have returned to prove our worth once again to you. I bring to you our most recent enemy: the murderer of last night's poor victims! Behold! The Beast!  
  
The men removed the cloth covering the crate and the people who watched them all gasped in disbelief and terror. Even Jak's jaw dropped.  
  
On the crate was the Metalhead that had bitten Torn. Even in death it was terrifying to behold; its jaw was still wide open, revealling the several fangs inside. Its eyes were only half-way closed, and still very fiery. Daxter gulped loudly by Jak's side.  
  
Harken: This is the Beast whom we have slain just last night after it had devoured its last two victims. By our skill and hands, he has fallen. So put your trust in the Huntsmen of Mar, and fear no longer the enemy!  
  
The crowd clapped loudly, whooping out cries. Jak frowned deeply.  
  
Jak: Well, he sure knows how to talk.  
  
Keira: Wait a minute. I know that guy.  
  
She pointed to a man who stood silently next to Harken. He had the facial markings of the Krimzon, similar to those on Torn's. His eyes were a sharp, light brown and his hair a light red.  
  
Jak: Isn't he the commander of the Krimzon?  
  
Torn: Yeah, that's him all right. What was his name.Erol?  
  
Keira: What's he doing with the Huntsmen of Mar?  
  
Daxter: Well, I suppose he couldn't find a better job, since we kicked the Krimzon out of our daily lives.  
  
Jak: He won't be much of a problem to us. Come on, let's go.  
  
Harken: (Before Jak turned to leave) But be warned my friends, those who have set eyes on this Beast must heed this warning: if ever should it bite you, it will pass its foul legacy into your veins and turn you into its own kind to terrorize yet more of our people!  
  
The crowd gasped and looked uneasily at each other. Jak, Daxter and Keira immediately turned to Torn.  
  
Torn: (Laughs) You don't believe that Huntsmen crap do you?  
  
Daxter: CRAP!? CRAP!? You're going to turn into a Beast, Torn!  
  
Torn: The Huntsmen told us that same tale a long time ago about every single Metalhead they meet. Its just to keep us alert.  
  
Jak: (Looking uneasy) I don't know, Torn.  
  
Torn: Besides, if I were going to turn into some beast I'd be sprouting fangs and claws right about now. Believe me, Jak. There ain't nothing useful you wanna hear from a Huntsman.  
  
Jak: But-  
  
Torn: Relax, it's nothing. Besides, I've been bitten multiple times by all sorts of Metalheads and none of them is turning me into some human- devouring maniac. Just you see tomorrow morning; they'll be nothing but peaches and cream.  
  
Torn turned to walk back into the palace, leaving Jak, Keira and Daxter to ponder on their own. 


	3. Metamorphesis

That night, a cold and quiet night, the rebels slept contently, tired after the day's events. They slept undisturbed by any dream of any kind; all was silent.save for the low, continous groans of pain from behind Torn's door.  
  
Torn lay in his bed, sweating to an unknown heat. His breath came in steady, raspy gasps and his muscles ached terribly.  
  
Must've been today's heat, he thought to himself as he fought the throbbing headache at his temples. I've been killing Metalheads all day. It was hot, very hot. It must be today's heat.  
  
Something at the corner of his brain said it wasn't, but he ignored it. Harken's voice rang in his brain, repeating the same words all over and over again: You will turn into its own kind.  
  
Suddenly an unearthly pain struck his stomach, making him cry out. He slowly got out of bed, but his legs gave away once his feet touched the floor. He fell to his knees, lungs burning and mind spinning.  
  
Torn shuddered and looked up to see his large window. Just as his eyes fell upon them, the curtains flew apart, revealling the shining face of a radiant full moon. Then it all began.  
  
Searing pain flashed from his spine to all his limbs and Torn screamed. He struggled to his feet to run and get help, but the pain didn't allow him to go far. It attacked with a vengence, striking him down to the ground.  
  
Torn: W-WHAT'S H-HAPPENING T-T-TO ME!!!?  
  
No one answered his cry. He screamed again and again. From his shadow on the wall made against the light of the moon he could see cruel spikes sprouting out of his back, and where his nails should've been were long, monsterous claws. He screamed in fear, but he could not speak. He could feel his back hunching, the muscles on his arms and legs enlarging. His face had turned into a broad muzzle armed with a cruel set of fangs. Everything that was human was erased from his mind, filling it only with a blazing rage. His shirt ripped and hung in tatters on his wolfish body. Torn screamed a fearful 'No', which only came out only as a long, terrifying howl..  
  
Finally, the transformation was complete.  
  
Torn let out a moist growl from his newly formed muzzle. Warm breath poured out from his empty bowels, and he knew he must fill it soon.  
  
He crashed full into the glass doors of the balcony, which swung immediately wide open. He leaped full from the balcony and descended down towards the streets like an agile, four-legged acrobat.  
  
Finally his monsterous paws reached the ground. He looked all around him, growling silently to himself. He walked cautiously forwards, until finally he spied a lone figure singing drunkenly to himself waving a beer bottle over his head.  
  
The Beast lunged without a moment's hesitation and opened its wide, red maw. He snapped it shut over his victim's head and twisted it quickly before he could scream.  
  
The drunk man fell to the ground lifeless, his neck broken and skull partially crushed. The Beast then dragged his prey into a quiet lone corner and quietly began to feed.  
  
*  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Ashelin: I won't be gone for long.  
  
Jak: Better not. We need you here.  
  
Ashelin: I'm just going off to lead a few troops in the Platform to find anymore of those nasty Metalhead eggs. I've heard a few began to nest there. Take care of a few things when I'm gone, will you Jak?  
  
Jak: Don't worry, Ash. I'll get it all covered.  
  
Ashelin: (Sounding concerned) How's Torn?  
  
Tess: He's still asleep for the moment.  
  
Ashelin: (Shaking her head) Poor guy, must've been exhausted. Well, better get going guys. See you all soon.  
  
Jak: Bye Ash!  
  
Ashelin left the room.  
  
Jak: Did any of you girls check on Torn yet?  
  
Tess/ Keira: No.  
  
Jak: Well you better. Breakfast in fifteen minutes. Meet you and Torn at the Dining Hall.  
  
Tess: I'll go and get him. You go with Jak, Keira.  
  
Keira: Thanks.  
  
Tess went upstairs to Torn's room and knocked on the door loudly.  
  
Tess: Wake up, sleepy-head, breakfast is in fifteen minutes.  
  
She waited for Torn's reply. But there was none.  
  
Tess: (Sigh) Torn, wake up! I'm not going to stand here all morning. Dress up now or we'll be late.  
  
No reply.  
  
Tess: That's it. I'm coming in.  
  
Tess opened the door and stepped inside. She looked around and found Torn lying face-down on his face without a shirt, snoring softly away.  
  
Tess: Arg! You could at least put a shirt on with me around!  
  
Torn: Eh? Whaa?  
  
Tess: Torn, you look terrible. Had a nightmare or something?  
  
Torn: (Groggily) I.don't.know.  
  
Tess: (Sighs) Let's get you dressed and you'll have a nice breakfast downstairs.  
  
Torn: (Massaging his stomach uncomfortably) I don't feel hungry.  
  
Tess: None of that nonsense. Come on, get a shirt on and let's go.  
  
Torn: (Mumbles quietly while Tess pushed him towards his wardrobe)  
  
Tess: I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
Down in the Dining Hall.  
  
Jak: (Through a mouthful of pancake) Hey, Torn.  
  
Torn: Hey, Jak.  
  
Daxter: Whoa! Look at you! You look like some swamp-skulkin hobo.  
  
Torn: Shut up or I'll skewer your head with my fork.  
  
Keira: Where's Tess?  
  
Torn: She says she's out in the gardens to pick some fruits for me. Says it'll make me feel a bit better.  
  
Jak: That's so cute.  
  
Suddenly there was a shrill scream outside, causing Daxter to choke on his waffle. Jak jumped and Torn gagged on his coffee.  
  
Keira: That was Tess!  
  
Torn: Must've seen a bug.  
  
Keira: Come on, let's check it out.  
  
The three went into the gardens and saw Tess standing next to a group of men, who turned out to be the Huntsmen of Mar.  
  
Jak: (Demanded sharply) What're you guys doing here? Tess-  
  
Harken: Stay away from this, boy. You won't like it.  
  
Keira: What's going on?  
  
Tess, who was fidgeting on her spot, pointed a shaking figure to something halfway hidden under a few bushes. Harken stepped bravely forwards and drew the bushes apart with his gun.  
  
Jak gasped loudly at what he saw. It was a man.well, atleast what remained of him. His body had been savagely torn apart, and horrible puncture marks could be seen on his head. A terrible smell came from his opened, rotting gut.  
  
Daxter: (Faints and falls off Jak's shoulders)  
  
Jak: Who did this??!  
  
Tess: And in my garden, too!  
  
Harken: No man could've done this.  
  
Jak: I though you've already killed that beast that murdered the seven people?  
  
Harken: Indeed I did.  
  
Keira: Are you saying there are more running around in the city?!  
  
Harken: It could be possible. The Metalheads are all getting hungry. They've been feeding on each other for quite some time now. But due to your endless attempts to kill them, they've reduced in numbers and perhaps decided to move into the city for more prey.  
  
Jak: Are you blaming us for this murder!?  
  
Harken: I might and I might not. But that doesn't concern me for the moment. Our hunt will not end until I slay the beast that did this. Come on, men. Let us go!  
  
The men left. Jak went up to Tess.  
  
Jak: What were they doing here?  
  
Tess: They just arrived a few minutes after you woke up, gaining access through the back gate.  
  
Jak: (Slaps forehead) Which reminds me; I have to fix that.  
  
Torn: Fix it soon, Jak. That Harken could be right about the Metalhead beast.  
  
Daxter: (Reviving from his fall and jumping back on Jak's shoulder) You know, Torn.that Harken guy really looked serious when he talked about the Beast's bite and all.  
  
Torn: Will you give me a break about the beast thing??  
  
Jak: I'm on Daxter's side.  
  
Torn: What? You're acting like kids believing in this-  
  
Jak: Then what's this body doing in the gardens, near the palace and near to your balcony?  
  
Torn: ARGH! That's it! Fine! I'll prove to you I'm not turning into some damn beast! You can stay in my room and I promise I won't leave your sight.  
  
Jak: Deal.  
  
Tess: Not so fast, Jak. Ashelin's gone off, remember?  
  
Jak: So?  
  
Tess: You have to lead her troops into Haven Forest for more Metalhead hunting tonight.  
  
Jak: Oh yeah. Why can't you lead them?  
  
Tess: (Folding her arms) Do you think I'm leader material?!  
  
Jak: All right, tomorrow's a day-off. Maybe we can do it that night.  
  
Torn: (Sarcastically) By all means. 


	4. Erol's Warning

That following afternoon, Torn led the day troop to kill some more Metalheads at the Pumping Station. While his troop went to defend the precious water tankers from damage, he held off a few skulking Metalheads attacking the pipes.  
  
Torn: Get away from those pipes, you bastards!  
  
He shot them all, watching them die as they ran away from him. He chuckled quietly at the sight of it.  
  
****: I suppose you enjoy that, do you?  
  
Torn: Huh?  
  
Torn whipped around to see who was speaking to him. The speaker was a lean young man about his age. He was clad in the garments of the Huntsmen of Mar, but the markings on his face indicated that he was once a Krimzon Guard. He grinned provokingly at Torn, his brown eyes glinting in the sun.  
  
Torn: (Setting his guns aside) You.  
  
****: Don't you remember me, Torn?  
  
Torn: Erol, isn't it?  
  
Erol: Good, you remembered.  
  
Torn: (Frowning with dislike) What are you doing here?  
  
Erol: That's none of your business. (Looks at Torn's troop, whom had already fended off several Metalheads) And what is this supposed to be?  
  
Torn: We're fending off Metalheads from the water system.  
  
Erol: Is that so? Didn't you hear what Harken had said?  
  
Torn: Yeah, sure I did. So what do you want me to do? Leave them to multiply so they can feed on each other?  
  
Erol: I'm telling you, Torn. What you're doing now isn't doing Haven City any good. You're not going anywhere with this fruitless massacre.  
  
Torn: (Growling) And I suppose the Huntsmen of Mar have better ideas?  
  
Erol: (Laughs) We might. Now, get out of my way, Torn. I've got real business to attend to.  
  
He shoved Torn away with the butt of his gun and strutts away.  
  
Erol: And oh yeah, I'd watch my back around Harken if I were you.  
  
There was something in those words that struck a chord inside Torn. The Erol sounded as if he knew something that he didn't, and its wasn't just a petty secret.  
  
Torn sighed and shrugged. There were better things to worry about, and stupid Huntsman lies aren't one of them. 


	5. The Capture

It was 10. 30 pm. And the Moon was shining brightly in the dark, starless sky.  
  
Torn tossed and turned in his bed. A strange heat pulsed allover his body, making him sweat. His eyes didn't seem to want to shut, and his mind was spinning in a swirl of running thoughts.  
  
Knowing that sleep was impossible, he got slowly out of bed and walked slowly out of his room. A nice, night walk will chill down the fever for good.  
  
Torn made his way instinctively down the lower levels of the palace and went outside, feeling the cool night wind breeze through his brown hair. He walked a few meters away from the palace gates before suddenly looking up to see the moon.  
  
The moon.  
  
Torn: Oh no..  
  
A sharp panic surged through him, telling him to seek shelter at once. But there was no escaping it; the moon had him caught in its embrace, wrapping him in an evil blanket of silver light.  
  
It all came back to him in a flash. The drunk man he killed. The pain. The feel of warm blood down his throat. And the long, terrifying howl that came from his lips.  
  
Torn: No! Don't let this happen to me again!  
  
The pain returned to haunt him, making him cry and fall to his knees.  
  
Knowing that he had only seconds to react, Torn grappled the communicator he left on his belt after his Metalhead hunt. He pressed a few buttons to call Jak, who was off on night duty.  
  
Torn: J-j-jak..come.in..Jak!!!  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Keira: (Blasting a few Metalheads) Hey, Jak.isn't that your communicator beeping?  
  
Jak: Eh? Oh yeah.  
  
He clicked it on.  
  
Jak: This is Jak.  
  
Torn: (In hoarse voice) Jak! Jak! Help.me.  
  
Jak: Torn? Is that you?  
  
Torn: Help.me.please.please.Hurry!!  
  
Jak: Torn? Hey, speak up-  
  
Torn: Help me, Jak.please! Hur-ARGHHH!!!!  
  
The communicator clicked off.  
  
Jak: Torn? Torn?  
  
Keira: (Sounding worried) What's wrong?  
  
Jak: I think Torn's in trouble.  
  
Daxter: HE'S TURNING INTO A BEAST!!!!!  
  
Jak: (Swallows quietly) I'm going back to check on him.  
  
Keira: I'm coming with you.  
  
Jak: No, you stay here with Tess and lead the group on. It'll be safer for you.  
  
Keira: (Sighs and kisses his cheek) All right, but please be careful.  
  
Jak nodded and hoisted himself onto his hovercraft to return back to Haven City.  
  
*  
  
Once at Haven City..  
  
Jak: (Jumps off hovercraft in front of the palace gates) Come on, Dax.  
  
Daxter: Wait, what's that sound?  
  
Jak turned his long ears to his left and strained to hear. Sure enough, he could hear a soft, strained moan. And its voice was just all too familiar.  
  
Jak: Torn?? What's he doing out here??  
  
Jak walked away from the palace gates and followed the sounds until he found himself in a dark narrow alley. He gasped when he saw a lone figure at its very end.  
  
Jak: Torn?  
  
Torn: Jak..  
  
Daxter: (Shaking) Don't get near him, Jak!  
  
Jak: Come on, Dax! It could be serious!  
  
Jak slowly made his way towards Torn.  
  
Jak: Hey, Torn.it's me Jak. Are you okay?  
  
Torn: Jak.run away.get away from me.  
  
Daxter: (Shaking even harder) I think we should listen to him, Jak!!!!  
  
Jak: (Ignores Daxter) Torn, I'm here to help. What's wrong?  
  
Torn: No.no.run.run when you still can.  
  
Jak: Torn?  
  
Jak went up to him and laid a hand on Torn's quivering shoulder. But before he could say a word, Torn's hand shot up and grapped his wrist with a grip that could crush bone.  
  
Jak: ARGH! What the hell are you-  
  
The words died in his throat when he saw what was happening. Where Torn's blue eyes should have been were two fiery white orbs. Torn's mouth curled into a vicious snarl, and in the bright moonlight Jak caught the glimpse of several pointed fangs.  
  
Daxter: WHAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Daxter reacted quickly. With the small claws on his fingers he slashed Torn's morphing face. Torn let out a sharp yelp and released Jak from his crushing grip. Jak stumbled backwards, his eyes wide witnessing the horrifying transformation.  
  
Torn fell to his knees again, letting out a yelp of pain. He covered his face with his now clawed hands. Before Jak's very eyes, metal plates appeared on Torn's back and four limbs. His nose and mouth lenghtened to a muzzle, and his clothes ripped apart due to the enlarged muscles. Jak and Daxter stared with their mouths wide in a silent scream as the fully transformed beast let out a spine-chilling howl to the moon. It turned its evil eyes to Jak, rivulets of spit falling from the sides of its mouth.  
  
Daxter: RUNNNNNNNN!!!!  
  
Jak leaped to his feet and made for his hovercraft. But the beast was way ahead of him, leaping over his head and landing full force onto the small vehicle, crushing it beyond repair.  
  
Daxter: Argggh!  
  
Jak: This way!  
  
Jak ran off to his left, but the beast was just too fast for him. Within a second, it over took the young man and whacked him off his feet with its claws. Jak screamed and Daxter flew off his shoulder.  
  
Before Jak could run away, the beast turned him over and pinned him to the ground with its large paws. It put its face close to Jak's, so close Jak could count each fang.  
  
Jak: Torn.Torn.buddy, it's me Jak remember?  
  
The beast growled loudly at him, its hot breath spraying his face with slimy moist.  
  
Jak: Come on, Torn.I know you're in there somewhere! Please, buddy! It's me, Jak!!  
  
To his greatest surprise the beast's eyes dimmed a bit and its crushing hold on his chest relaxed slightly. It breathed more slowly, but it never took its eyes away from Jak's.  
  
But then suddenly, a blinding flash struck the two. Jak was only blinded, but the beast received the full hit. It let out a terrible pained roar and leaped off Jak's body.  
  
Jak looked up and gasped. Standing not too far away was Harken, leader of the Huntsmen of Mar.  
  
Harken: Bulls-eye!  
  
Harken pulled up his gun and fired at the beast again. A net sprung wide open from the speeding bullet, and the beast was caught in tangled in it. The ropes closed in around the beast's body and gave it a sharp electrical shock. With a whine, it fell limp to the ground.  
  
Jak: No!!  
  
Harken: Hold that thing together with the Electropes and saddle him onto the hovership.  
  
Erol: Yes, sir.  
  
The Huntsmen gathered around the beast's unconcious figure and started to tie it firmly with long, thick black-violet ropes.  
  
Jak: (Running towards Harken) You can't do this.  
  
Harken: (Looking mildly surprised) And why not, my young friend?  
  
Jak: That's.that's my friend you have there in your ropes.  
  
Harken: Oh is it really? (Starts to grin) Looks like you overlooked my warning, eh boy?  
  
Jak: Forget that! Let him go!  
  
Harken: (Turning away) No. He murdered a person, and therefore I have no choice but to take him away.  
  
Jak: What are you going to do with him?  
  
Harken: (Chuckles) That is none of your concern.  
  
Jak watched helplessly as the Huntsmen hoisted the beast onto their large hovership and soared away into the gloom.  
  
Daxter: (Running back towards him and leaping onto his shoulder) So.what are we gonna do now?  
  
Jak: Follow them. 


	6. Unveiled

Torn shook his head slowly.  
  
His body felt limp and lifeless, and his mind did not cease to spin. An aching pain constantly throbbed in his chest, and a headache pounded at his temples. He let out a slow sigh and tried to relax.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a lone figure with his back turned in front of him. He blinked several times to clear his blurred vision.  
  
Torn: Where am I?  
  
The figure in front of him turned around and Torn could see him grin. He groaned.  
  
Torn: Not you.  
  
Erol: Had a nice nap, Torn?  
  
Torn looked around him. He was strapped tightly on a sort of circular platform that was held upright. Overhead were strong surgeon lights, and all around him were the constant beeping and buzzing of machinery.  
  
Torn: Where the hell am I?  
  
Erol: Experiment Lab. 56, Krimzon Fortress. You might wanna hold still now, Torn.  
  
Torn: Let me go, you son of a-  
  
Erol: (Grabbing a syringe) Oh, stop being so feisty and hold still.  
  
The Erol grabbed hold of Torn's immobile arm and stabbed the needle sharply into the soft part under his elbow. Torn hissed.  
  
Erol: (Taking the needle out and looking carefully at Torn) Hmm.interesting.  
  
He walked off to the experiment table.  
  
Torn: (Still wincing) So what kind of sick experiment am I part of now?  
  
Erol: (Looking slightly annoyed) Did I tell you to talk?  
  
Torn: If it involves overthrowing the new king-  
  
Erol: (Laughs) Whatever gave you that idea? No, Torn.we won't lay a finger on the kid at all. Infact, we're doing him a favour.  
  
Torn: (Snarls) What kind of favour?  
  
Erol: Curious, aren't you? Well, let me let you into a little secret. Remember that beast Harken caught a few days ago? (Moves towards Torn and pulls down his sleeve to see the scars of the bite wound on his shoulder) I know it bit you, and you're turning into it.  
  
Torn: (Rolls eyes) I've noticed.  
  
Erol: Good, we can skip that chapter.  
  
He walked up to him, studying him with his light brown eyes.  
  
Erol: Harken and I have been watching your endless attempts to kill all the Metalheads for a long time, and we see no improvement. So that got us thinking.what could kill all those Metalheads quickly? We found the answer soon enough.in ancient scrolls.  
  
Torn: Ancient scrolls?  
  
Erol: There was a statement there that said that during Mar's time, there was a creature so vicious and so deadly that even the Metalheads flee from it. In fact, it was so horrific nobody could find a name to describe it. They simply called it 'The Beast.'  
  
Erol's grin widened slowly with every sentence.  
  
Erol: We all know such a Metalhead existed, and we know of its legendary ferocity. This beast is our key to getting rid of all the Metalheads.  
  
Torn shook his head. The plan was crazy. Just too crazy.  
  
Torn: You're crazy.  
  
Erol: It's for the good of Haven City! Metalheads are constantly multiplying and your hunts aren't doing any good! If we don't stop them now, there will be no city left to defend, and the kid is going to lose his throne.  
  
Torn: (Suddenly chuckles) You care about the kid king? Hah! I've never heard you talking sweet about your previous boss.  
  
Erol: (Darkly) The Baron is a mindless fool. I realized that a long time ago.  
  
Torn: About time.  
  
Erol: But don't you see the point, Torn? If we can control that inner beast of yours and give its powers to more willing warriors.just think of the possibilities! We can expand our borders, conquer cities-  
  
Torn: You won't be able to control me!  
  
Erol: Yes, we will! Even if it means torturing you until you beg for death!  
  
Torn: Try me.  
  
Erol: (Shaking his head) As you wish, Torn. (Turning away towards the exit) Now.try to get yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a very, very long time.  
  
*  
  
Jak and Daxter ran up quietly towards the hidden back door of the Krimzon Fortress. Now that it became a Mar Huntsman base, Jak regretted leaving the building nuetral, letting other people to take control of it anytime they want.  
  
Daxter: Still got Ashelin's Fortress key, Jak?  
  
Jak: We won't be using the door, Daxter.  
  
He smashed a window open with the butt of his scatter-gun.  
  
Daxter: Oh well, I do love breaking in with style.  
  
Jak: (Leaps quietly inside) Come on, let's start looking.  
  
*  
  
Erol stared casually out of the small, box-like chamber overlooking the great circular room below him. Just a few minutes ago, his men had carefully put Torn into this new chamber and held him to the ground with chains so he wouldn't escape this experiment. He watched his fellow ex- Krimzon with mild interest, until he turned around to see his leader Harken walk into the room.  
  
Harken: I see you have found the serum to stop his transformation.  
  
Erol: Yes, sir.  
  
Harken: Good work, commander. I knew I could count on you.  
  
Erol: Thank you, sir.  
  
Harken: (Looks at Torn) How long has the serum been working?  
  
Erol: For only thirty minutes.it should be deactivated about right now.  
  
Harken: Good. Good. Then let the experiment begin.  
  
Erol gave the orders to his fellow Huntsmen stationed below and pressed a nearby button on the control-consul. When he did, the domed ceiling above them slowly halved apart to reveal another domed ceiling made out of glass. The opening widened again.finally revealling the moon.  
  
Erol watched as Torn began to shift uncomfortably in the arena. Torn had doubled over and began to scream horrifically. Erol winced slightly as the transformation began.  
  
After a few minutes, a frightening wolf-beast stood where Torn had been. It roared deafeningly, tearing at the chains and struggling to escape. Erol snapped out of his horrored trance and yelled to his men below him.  
  
Erol: Well, what are you waiting for?! Shot it!  
  
The Huntsmen anxiously approached the roaring beast slowly and aimed their rifles at it. Instead of bullets, they fired tranquilizers filled with a green serum. The beast let out an enraged shriek when they hit it, but once the serum had been injected into its flesh the beast recoiled and whined. The claws began to shrink back into nails, and the metal armour dissapeared back into the skin. The transformation had been stopped.  
  
Torn lay gasping on his side, looking exhausted.  
  
Harken: Very, very impressive, commander. That serum will come in very handy once we start toying with him.  
  
Harken slunk away to look at the windows overlooking the city. Erol followed him slowly.  
  
Harken: Look at that city, commander. Beautiful, isn't it? Such a shame it's so small.  
  
Erol: Yes, sir.  
  
Harken: Once we've found a way to tame our little pet, we'll be able to expand its borders and create an empire of our own, complete with its own new systems of government and politics.  
  
Erol: What kind of new system, if I may ask, sir?  
  
Harken: A system that will overrun the simple, pathetic one that Mar cooked up years ago. The city is much too free, much too.content.  
  
Erol: Err.I don't see anything wrong with that, sir.  
  
Harken: You wouldn't understand the true side of politics, commander. There will be a new system of forced labor when we're done expanding this little dump of a city.  
  
Erol: (Looking surprised) Forced labor?? You mean slavery?  
  
Harken: Of course, commander.  
  
Erol: But.I don't think the people will like the idea.  
  
Harken: I'm not asking them to like the system, commander. That's what that beast is for.  
  
Erol: What?  
  
Harken: Anyone who defies the new system will have to deal with the beast themselves. That'll keep their toes within the line.  
  
Erol: You mean you aren't going to use it just to get rid of the Metalheads?!  
  
Harken: Of course not, commander! What did you think I was going to do? Create a zoo?  
  
Erol: Wait.wait.you never told me this. What of the new king? What are you going to do to him?  
  
Harken: (Starting to look irritated) Listen, commander. For years, my forefathers have watched Mar's reign and how he had ruled it. His people were just too sickeningly happy, and that's no way to live. Expenses flared due to several foolish festivals and celebrations. My forefathers, the original Huntsmen of Mar, knew this must end. After Mar's death they attempted to overthrow the young prince, but failed.  
  
Erol: Is that why you were erased from history?  
  
Harken: Yes, and what a shame that was to my family. For years, the vengence has been passed on, finally to me. I tried to seize my chance when the last king died, but then that Praxis snatched that opportunity away from me. But now that that's done.it's my turn. I'll get that child's f***ing ass off the throne and let a true ruler reign over Haven City.  
  
Erol: What are you going to do with the child king if you do?  
  
Harken: Well.last time Praxis left him alive, the rebels restored him. I am not going to repeat that same mistake. I'll crush his little skull with my own hands if I have to.  
  
Erol: (Sounding shocked) But he's only a child!  
  
Harken: Which makes it easier for me to kill him.  
  
Erol: I'm no child-killer. It isn't right.  
  
Harken: (Growling) Commander, I admire you for several different reasons. You're brave and honest.but I recommend that you put a bandage over that bleeding heart of yours cos it doesn't suit a Huntsman!  
  
Erol: I'm sorry, sir-  
  
Harken: Enough of that! You're dismissed, commander!  
  
Erol: (Breathing deeply) Yes, sir.  
  
Erol stormed out of box-room, his stomach cringing after the experience. He shook his head several times, trying not to think of the child's cold, dead body if Harken truly meant what he was going to do. He didn't want the child king to die.and he knew that to keep him alive, he'll have to ruin Harken's plan and betray his position among the Huntsmen.  
  
He knew at once what he must do. 


	7. An Unlikely Ally

Daxter: Hey, Jak.I think I've seen that door before.  
  
Jak: That's because we've been here before! We're going in circles.  
  
Daxter: That's vveryy discouraging information, Jak.  
  
Jak: We can't give up now. Who knows what they're doing to him.  
  
Daxter: So what are we gonna do, ask for directions!?  
  
Jak: Just shut up and keep looking, Dax.  
  
They ran on for a few moments and turned to a corner, where they bumped hard into someone.  
  
Daxter: OUCH!  
  
Jak raised his gun immediately and pointed it to the man's chest.  
  
Jak: You!  
  
Erol: You!  
  
Jak: (Frowns) All right, start talking.where's Torn? What did you do with him?  
  
Erol: I'll answer all those questions once you point that gun somewhere else!  
  
Jak: Nice try, Erol.  
  
Daxter: What're you doing down here anyway? Don't you have some Hunters to boss around?  
  
Erol: (Growls at Daxter) I.I was trying to look for you.  
  
Jak: (Looking surprised) You-!-you what?  
  
Erol: (Sighs) Your friend Torn is in great danger.  
  
Daxter: (Rolls eyes) Yeah, tell us something we don't know.  
  
Jak: Why are you looking for us?  
  
Erol: I need your help.Harken left me out of the smaller details of his plans, and if he succeeds disaster will befall us all. I can take you to Torn, and you'll have to get him out as soon as possible.  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute, Jak.how can we be sure it's not a trap!?  
  
Erol: (Snarling) Are you calling me a liar?  
  
Daxter: Noo.  
  
Erol: You were thinking it!  
  
Daxter: (Whispers to Jak) I don't like this guy.he can read minds.  
  
Jak: (Sighs and shakes head) Fine, that's a deal. But you'll have to hold on to your word, or this.  
  
He pointed the red laser of his gun right onto Erol's heart.  
  
Erol: Don't worry. I will.  
  
*  
  
To Jak and Daxter's surprise, Erol kept his word. In just five minutes they reached the huge experiment chamber, which was now empty.  
  
Erol led them quietly inside, and Jak could see Torn lying on his side in the middle of the arena. He rushed towards him.  
  
Jak: Torn? Torn, are you okay?  
  
Torn: (Groans softly) About time you got here.  
  
Jak: Hold on, buddy. I'll get those chains.  
  
Daxter handed him a chain of keys.  
  
Jak: (Unlocking Torn's chains) Thanks, Dax.  
  
Torn: (Getting up and massaging his wrists) What's Erol doing here?  
  
Jak: Don't mind him. He's on our side now.  
  
Torn: (Lip twitching) Right.  
  
Erol: Come on, we have to hurry. Harken could be back any minute.  
  
Torn: Wait.I can't go back out there.I'll transform.  
  
Erol: Don't worry about that. You're currently under a serum that stops the transformation for a few hours.  
  
Daxter: Well then let's get out of here before it runs out!  
  
Erol led Jak, Daxter and Torn outside, escaping the fortress using Erol's Hellcat cruiser. Little did they notice the wrathful eyes of Harken watching them from his high window as they decended into the darkness....  
  
*  
  
In the Hellcat Cruiser.  
  
Daxter: (Forcing his head out in between Jak and Torn's waists) Ergh.why do these cruisers always have to be stuffy?  
  
Torn: (Pushing Jak's hair out of his face.) How long is this serum active?  
  
Erol: For about four hours approximately. You've only got two hours left before the beast grips you again.  
  
Torn: (Groans softly)  
  
Jak: Where did you find the serum anyway?  
  
Erol: The ancient scrolls did mention something about the beast's ability to pass its powers to an unsuspecting person, and it also mentioned a few ways to stop it. I scanned through the papers and found out that a mountainous herb held such powers.  
  
Daxter: You mean like a cure?  
  
Erol: No, it's just to stop the process. You have to take regular intervals to keep it under control.  
  
Jak: Where can we find this herb?  
  
Erol: Somehwere near the old Mountain Temple, on the higher slopes. That's where we're going.  
  
Torn: (Looking worriedly at the moon) Hurry, though. I don't feel so good.  
  
The journey took a worry-filled hour to the Mountain Temple. It was four in the morning when they finally arrived. Each of them armed themselves with guns.  
  
Erol: (Checking his watch) One hour left.  
  
Jak: Better hurry, there are Metalheads around here.  
  
Torn: Let's go. 


	8. The Fury Unleashed

They started to climb quickly, and though the slopes were quite gentle, they were frought with danger. Sure enough, Metalheads came to attack them whenever they had the opportunity, and it took them another painstaking fifty-five minutes to reach their destination.  
  
Daxter: Whoa! Those Metalheads just don't know when to quit!  
  
Torn: How much time do I have left?  
  
Erol: Approximately five minutes.  
  
Daxter: Argh! We don't have the much time!!  
  
Erol: The herbs should be somewhere around here.  
  
****: Looking for this, commander?  
  
Erol/ Jak/ Daxter/ Torn: Gasp!  
  
Out of the gloom came a dozen men clad in Huntsmen attire, pointing their long, rifle-like guns at them. Harken strode towards them, wearing a grin of triumph.  
  
Torn: Noo.  
  
Harken: I don't suppose you know it was so obvious that you would come here.exactly where I wanted you.  
  
Jak: How did you get here before us?  
  
Harken: (Sneers) Ever heard of a warp-gate, eh my pointy eared friend?  
  
Jak: (Growls)  
  
Harken: Now.stand aside, you worthless fools.  
  
Harken moved towards Torn, his eyes blazing deranged.  
  
Erol: (Steps forward, defending Torn) I can't let you do this!  
  
Harken: (Snarls) Out of my way, commander!  
  
Harken brought his gun quickly up and slammed it hard against Erol's ribs, sending him hurtling to the ground. Erol lay motionless.  
  
Harken turned back towards them and Jak readied himself with his blaster. But then suddenly, Torn's hand stopped him  
  
Torn: No, Jak. It's me he wants, its me he'll get.  
  
Jak was about to protest when suddenly the clouds above him shifted above him to reveal the moon. His insides went cold; even Harken stopped dead in his tracks. Torn's time was up.  
  
Jak backed off quickly but Torn remained on his spot, eyes transfixed on Harken. He let out a low, steady animal-growl, and from behind those tight, snarling lips, Harken could see his teeth lenghtening into fangs.  
  
Huntsman 1: He's transforming!  
  
Huntsman 2: Shot it!  
  
Harken: No.let me handle this myself!  
  
A loud, rumbling growl escaped Torn's newly formed muzzle, echoing terrifyingly against the cold stone of the mountain slopes. Once again the Metalhead beast stood among them, its metal armour gleaming brightly in the pale moonlight.  
  
To their surprise, the beast seemed to know which was its enemy. Instead of attacking anyone near it, it lunged straight at Harken, opening its bone- crushing jaws as it leaped through the air.  
  
But Harken was not caught by surprise; he raised his gun up and aimed a serum-filled dart at the leaping beast. But before he could pull the trigger, the beast was upon him, its jaws clamped tightly around his gun, snapping it into two.  
  
Harken struggled to get the beast off, finally smashing its chin brutally with his elbow. The beast recoiled with a sharp yelp, but didn't give up. It reared to its two humanoid legs and slashed at Harken's face before receiving a painful kick in the abdomen from a furious Harken.  
  
Furious seconds passed, though it seemed like forever that the two fought. At long last, Harken began to tire terribly, but the beast looked like it had just begun. Torn was winning.  
  
Finally, the beast had Harken on his back. Harken lay gasping, exhasuted and bleeding from several deep scratch wounds looked up in horror as the beast towered menacingly over him. The beast growled deeply in triumph, then raised its claws for the final blow.  
  
But instead of slashing Harken's head off, the beast gave a loud, pitiful whine. Jak gasped loudly and looked up to the sky. The moon had suddenly faded into a soft, white sphere and the dark night had begun to lighten. Jak stared at his watch.  
  
It was 5.00 AM, and dawn was approaching.  
  
Jak's insides cringed violently when he realized that the beast's claws were shortening and turning slowly into nails. The beast continued to whine, then dropped to its knees. The metal disappeared and the wolfish muzzle shrank away...thus leaving a weaponless Torn in its position.  
  
Harken began to grin, which grew broader and broader as he stood up, towering over the kneeling form of Torn. Torn could do nothing but stare as Harken raised his hand to grab him.  
  
But then suddenly, Harken seemed to freeze and he gave a sharp gasp. Torn glanced up to Harken's chest and spotted a bleeding hole where a bullet had pierced him.  
  
Harken drew in a last gasp before he fell dead to his side.  
  
Both Torn and Jak looked around to see where the bullet had come from. Eventually their eyes fell on the prone form of Erol, who had a gun in his shaking hand, which was pointed directly at where Harken had previously been.  
  
Torn slowly went up to him and helped him to his feet.  
  
Torn: You okay?  
  
Erol: (Clutching his ribs and looking a bit pale) I'm fine.  
  
Torn: (Glances up to the Huntsmen of Mar, who were looking uneasy) Well, get your asses out of here before I put you on my dinner menu for tomorrow.  
  
The Huntsmen didn't need telling. In the next second, they scotted off.  
  
Daxter: (From behind a large rock) Yo, guys! Look what I found!  
  
Jak, Torn and Erol all went to see what the commotion was all about and found themselves staring at a fragrant clump of light-green herbs.  
  
Erol: The herbs!  
  
Jak: Gather them all and we'll all head back home.  
  
Daxter: (Plucking them (roots and all) furiously) Way ahead of you, Jak.  
  
Once Daxter was finished, they made their way casually down the slopes towards Erol's Hellcat cruiser below. Before they entered the ship, Jak asked Torn:  
  
Jak: Ash is coming back soon. Reckon we should tell her?  
  
Torn: Nah.wouldn't wanna get her worrying.  
  
Jak: I'll keep Keira's lips sealled about this, too.  
  
Daxter: All right, enough yakking. It's almost breakfast!  
  
*  
  
The two days later..  
  
Jak, Torn, Tess, Keira and Erol all gathered outside that morning to watch Ashelin's troop decend from their recent hunts at the platform. The beautiful woman leaped down elegantly from her Hellcat cruiser and studied them all with her green eyes.  
  
Ashelin: Well, I'm glad to see this place still standing.  
  
Jak: It's nice to see you back, Ash.  
  
Ashelin: (Looking at Erol) I see we have a few new faces. Good to see you on our side, Erol.  
  
Erol: Thanks.  
  
Ashelin: Did I miss anything?  
  
Jak/Daxter/Torn/Erol: (Shaking their heads) Oh no.nah..  
  
Ashelin: Okay, that's good. Now let's go inside, I smell pancakes.  
  
They all went inside.  
  
That night, Torn gave himself a shot of serum that Erol had cooked up for him. He gave an involuntary hiss as the slight burning sensation crawled around in his veins. He braved a look at the moon.  
  
A sharp tingle shot him in the chest, but nothing else happened. Suddenly, he heard a long haunting howl from deep within him; it sounded so distant, yet it came from so near. He knew it was the voice of the dreaded beast, whose legacy still ran fresh in his veins.  
  
Torn closed his eyes tightly. It was still in there. It'll stay with him until the end of his days, and he knew that one day it will rise once again.  
  
It's there. Waiting. Waiting.  
  
....................................  
  
Finished! Woha!!! Like it? Hate it? Whatever.please drop a review!!!  
  
Kinda bland and a bit cliché, don cha think? I suck at Comedy.I'm so stuck with long conversations and action. 


End file.
